


Kageyama x F!Reader

by TodorokiWaifu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TodorokiWaifu/pseuds/TodorokiWaifu
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Kudos: 43





	Kageyama x F!Reader

**Note:** I wrote this in 2014 but never posted it. At least I think I didn’t? Lol. Anyway, this is my first Haikyuu fic! I edited it a bit so hopefully you guys enjoy it! I love Kageyama so much. 😭♥️😭♥️

**Kageyama x F!Reader**

**Word Count:** 1631

**Genre:** Fluff

**Warnings:** Cursing.

A quiet but long sigh passes between your lips, your jaw resting on your palm while you stare out the window. All your friends take note of your somber mood and although you tell them you’re fine, your response doesn’t match your behavior. It was the beginning of the lunch period, but the cold weather persuaded everyone to stay indoors. 

Desks were moved around to accommodate the students’ ideal seating arrangement with their friends. You suddenly felt your desk shift slightly and you turn your head to find that Kageyama had pushed his table right beside yours. 

“Oi, I know you’re lying.”

“Eh? Lying about what?" 

"That you’re ‘okay’.” He situated himself back to his seat, facing you with determination to have you reveal what you’ve been hiding. 

“I’m not lying. Really! I’m just…tired. I didn’t get enough sleep.” Maybe if you kept telling yourself that, you might actually believe it yourself. 

“Hn.” He leaned in slightly with an interrogating aura surrounding him. 

“A-anyway, I’m gonna get something from the vending machine. Want anything?” You stood up, his presence overwhelming you slightly. 

“Yes, I want you to tell me the truth." 

"Kageyama-kun, I said I’m fine, okay? If you keep asking, I’m going to get mad.” Your annoyed look shut his mouth.

A few moments after you left, the door of his classroom was roughly opened and a slightly high pitched voice gathered everyone’s attention.

“__(y/n)-chan!” Nishinoya sings your name before his eyes try to find you. “Are you okay?!" 

"Who do I need to beat up?!” Tanaka pounds his right fist into his left palm. 

“Guys, we shouldn’t be so loud.” Asahi tries to hush the boisterous duo. 

“We brought you something that’ll hopefully cheer you up.” Sugawara chimes in, holding up a bag filled with various goodies. 

“Oh! You guys came here, too?” Yamaguchi is surprised with the sudden crowd in the room. 

“I told you it was unnecessary for us to come here.” Tsukishima sighs but quickly glances around the classroom to find you. 

Kageyama finds the volleyball team entering the room, walking to where yours and his desks were. 

“Where did __(y/n)-chan go?” Hinata asks after returning from the restroom.

“She went to get something from the vending machine." 

"Oi! Did you do something to __(y/n)-chan?” The two first years look to where their volleyball senpais were gathered.

“You! You look pretty guilty. What did you do to __(y/n)-chan, damn it?”

“Now, now, let’s calm down. I’m sorry about them. ___(y/n) is our friend and we’re just worr-”

“I’m sorry! I-I didn’t do anything, I swear! I don’t even talk to __(y/n)-chan!” cries the freshman who Tanaka and Nishinoya decided to question. 

“I’m sorry about these three. Please ignore them.” Daichi bows his head to the young male, dragging Asahi, Tanaka, and Nishinoya to where the rest of the group was. 

“Stop scaring the first years!” He scolds. 

“Eh? But I didn’t-” Asahi doesn’t understand why he was being scolded. 

“Your face is already scary enough!” The poor long haired boy pouts at his failed attempt to defend himself. 

“Did you manage to find anything out from ___(y/n)-chan?” Kageyama hears Hinata ask.

“She hasn’t said anything. She keeps saying she’s fine and that she’s just tired." 

"Maybe we shouldn’t push her into telling us, but let’s just try to show our support.” Sugawara places a few snacks the team bought for you beside your bento. 

“You guys are overreacting. If she says she’s tired, then maybe it’s just that.” Tsukishima grunts.

“I know the difference between her being tired and when there’s something on her mind." 

"Do you really, now? I didn’t know you paid that much attention to her.” The blonde smirks at the black haired setter. 

“S-s-shut up! I just …there’s just a difference with her mood, that’s all! It’s not that hard to tell." 

"Let’s not argue. We’re here for __(y/n)-chan, remember?” Yamaguchi tries to pacify the two. 

“Actually, Kageyama is right. __(y/n)-chan isn’t tired. She’s a bit heartbroken.” Kiyoko finally reveals what has been bothering you. She knew exactly what brought down your mood. Although she wasn’t one to blurt out your private conversation, if it had the boys this concerned, they deserved to know that it wasn’t too serious, like someone bullying you.

“Heartbroken?" 

"Yes, she found out that the guy she likes, likes someone else.” That was all she would say. Giving out too much details would betray your trust. “I told her maybe it wasn’t true, but it still discouraged her. Anyway, try not to say anything. I don’t want to worsen her mood.”

The gang agreed silently to not mention what Kiyoko had said and decided to focus on making you feel better. You were surprised to find the group surrounding your seat, but smiled at their presence. You had a feeling they had the same concerns as Kageyama.

You were feeling better than this morning, but once in a while, you would slip into your distracted gaze. Kageyama was becoming quite annoyed with your behavior. Who the hell was that bastard anyway? He bet he would be a waste of your time. So, why did you care about him so much? 

After practice, he was one of the last few to leave school grounds. He spotted you walking towards the school gates, the setter quickening his pace to match yours. He got lucky that both your club activities ended simultaneously.

“Oi, __(y/n)," 

He was met with silence.

”__(y/n).“ He raised his voice slightly and frowned when you ignored him.

”___(y/n)!“ Kageyama finally manages to capture your attention.

"Ep!” You screech, turning to where you felt your hand being grabbed. Your free hand had its fingers curled tightly against your palm, ready to strike, but stopped when you recognized the individual.

“K-k-kageyama-kun! You scared me!”

“I’ve been trying to call you!” He had one arm up to defend against your almost attack. 

“S-sorry! I didn’t hear you.” You lowered your guard and he did the same, slowly releasing his grip.

“Clearly. Are you still thinking about what’s been bothering you all day?”

“N-no, I’m just tired.” You didn’t want your friends to worry.

“W-who cares about that damn bastard!” He was fed up with your crush. In the first place, why the hell didn’t your crush notice such a beautiful girl longing to be with him? Second, did he think he was too good for you?

“Huh?”

“I heard from Kiyoko-senpai that you had your heart broken. She didn’t say who, but that’s why you’ve been upset. Like I said, who cares about him? You’re too good for him anyway! I bet he’s just some idiot who’s too stupid to notice you. I bet he isn’t worthy of your attention. You should give me his name so I can kick his weak ass! I’ll prove to you that you don’t need a dumbass like that.”

“So…you mean to say that you’ll kick your own ass?” You blinked, tilting your head to the side a bit.

“Kick my own ass…? The hell would I do that for?”

“I’m gonna give you a minute to think about it.” You found it cute how Kageyama was becoming defensive for you. You didn’t intend to reveal who you were admiring, but you would feel better if your feelings were at least known.

“…I’m the lame dumbass that you like?” He points at himself, shock painting his face once he registers what you said.

“Yeah.” You nodded. “A-ah, but I don’t think you’re a dumbass!”

“Wait, but I thought that the guy you liked, likes someone else?” Kageyama was confused! He didn’t like anyone but you!

“Exactly. I’m probably taking a big risk here, but you’re my crush, Kageyama-kun. I heard Hinata talking about how you both admire Makoto-senpai and how you wish that she was in our year and that she would join the volleyball team. And I heard that you also plan to ask her out.”

“Wait…what? No way! I don’t like Makoto-senpai like that! And I think you’re seriously misunderstanding here.” [1]

“Eh? What do you mean?”

“I’m not sure which Makoto you’re referring to but I’m talking about the guy from the swimming club. Anyway, the reason I said that was because I admire him. He’s very athletic and passionate about swimming. I know it has nothing to do with volleyball, but I heard he gives out excellent training tips. I was hoping that we’d meet up sometime to discuss what I can do to increase my strength and stamina.”

“Oh…” you nod slowly before embarrassment shows on your cheeks. “Oh! Oh my -I’m so sorry for assuming things.”

“I-it’s fine.” He looks away to hide his cheeks that matched yours. “You can m-m-make it up to me by letting me take you o-out on a d-d-d-date.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you on a date? I technically did confess first.” With your face burning a deeper red and a shy smile, Kageyama felt his heart pump faster.

“But I l-liked you first so I should be the one asking.” He argues childishly, slightly disappointed that he didn’t get to confess to you beforehand. But that disappointment didn’t stay long since he was more than happy to hear your feelings.

“Is that so?”

“Mm.” He firmly answers.

“All right, well, I’m free Friday night. Does that work with you?”

“Yeah. I’ll pick you up at your place at 7?”

“It’s a date.” You take a step closer to him and lightly kiss his cheek. “See you then!" 

He watches you turn towards the direction of your house, your figure becoming further away from him. Shaking himself from the slight daze caused by your kiss, he quickly follows you.

"W-wait!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[1] Free! :p


End file.
